


If you can love the wrong one so much, just imagine how much you can love the right one.

by ramenluvwithu



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Charles is a Professor, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, M/M, Poor Charles, flangst, i know imma genius, that's my word for fluff and angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No esperaba a nadie, y sabía que nadie lo molestaría... razón por la cual se sobresaltó cuando unos nudillos golpearon la gruesa madera de la puerta y esta se abrió, dejando entrar a alguien que hizo que la sangre se helara en las venas de Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you can love the wrong one so much, just imagine how much you can love the right one.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masamunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamunya/gifts).



Los días eran más largos ahora que sabía que jamás podría volver a caminar, como si el tiempo se quisiese regocijar de su desgracia. Charles siempre había sido un soñador, el optimista que siempre quedaba cuando los demás no veían más que penumbra; ahora ya no restaba nada de él. La escuela seguía, al igual que la vida y el mundo girar, pero ya nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo, y ya no solo por el hecho de que ahora era una silla de ruedas la que lo llevaba a todas partes, su nueva leal amiga: era porque Erik ya no estaba. Mirando por la ventana, a todos los jóvenes mutantes que paseaban o corrían por los jardines, no podía dejar de pensarlo: aquello era su sueño, de ambos, el resultado de todas aquellas conversaciones que parecían interminables, el objeto de todos los debates frente al tablero de ajedrez, lo que los había unido desde el primer momento... y ahora, después de un tiempo que asemejaba una eternidad, nada.

Charles trataba de ser fuerte; solo se permitía llorar cuando estaba solo en su habitación, por las noches, cuando podía dejar de fingir que el mundo ya no era un lugar cálido y acogedor en el que sus ideas podían echar raíces y florecer. Todo seguía igual, pero a nadie parecía importarle que él estaba roto, por mucho que hubiesen tratado de hablar con él, de ser pacientes, de preocuparse por su estado de salud y no por su corazón hecho trizas. Había un vacío en su pecho que ya no se podía llenar, y sabía que ese era un hueco que había dejado Erik al abandonarlo, al igual que sabía que era un espacio que solo él podía ocupar. Irremplazable. Bajo las mantas, en silencio, dejaba que la miseria lo inundase, que la tristeza lo controlase, y ya no deseaba vivir, ni buscar nuevas razones para hacerlo. Ni siquiera cuando Hank consiguió crear un suero para que pudiese volver a mantenerse sobre sus dos piernas y acallar aquellas voces de su cabeza que lo torturaban, incansablemente, que le recordaban todo aquello que punzaba su pecho. Ni siquiera cuando se percató de que nada había cambiado a su alrededor, de que la ausencia de Erik no era más que un fantasma que pesaba sobre su ser. Se había convertido en un agujero negro, y ya nada podría solucionarlo.

Había comenzado a excederse con la bebida; al principio le preocupaba el convertirse en una nueva versión de su madre, entregada al alcohol y el peor ejemplo de progenitora que él hubiese conocido, pero ya no le importaba. Se habría matado, pero ni siquiera se sentía capacitado para hacer aquello. Había abandonado su elegancia, sus trajes y su pulcro corte de pelo, y ahora simplemente vagaba por la mansión como un alma en pena, entre los grupos de alumnos que ni siquiera reparaban en que aquel hombre de cabello largo y grasiento era un profesor, el dueño del nombre de la escuela, además.

Ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde los acontecimientos de Cuba, desde que su mundo entero explotó y cesó de girar y, simplemente, existir, y las heridas seguían abiertas, aunque cada vez se le diese mejor el aparentar que no existían cuando alguien andaba cerca. Era una cálida tarde de primavera, y el silencio reinaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo en la mansión. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban de vacaciones, y los pocos que habían permanecido en la escuela estaban desperdigados por toda su superficie, ensimismados en sus propios asuntos, sin causar revuelo. Charles estaba de pie, dentro de la gran biblioteca de la mansión, su santuario personal, de espaldas a la puerta, contemplando fijamente un estante de la librería. No esperaba a nadie, y lo cierto es que aquella tarde se sentía excepcionalmente bien, tranquilo, a gusto consigo mismo, algo que ya ni tan siquiera recordaba. No esperaba a nadie, y sabía que nadie lo molestaría... razón por la cual se sobresaltó cuando unos nudillos golpearon la gruesa madera de la puerta y esta se abrió, dejando entrar a alguien que hizo que la sangre se helara en las venas de Charles.

Avanzó un par de pasos, todavía sin dar crédito a sus ojos, lo cual era algo digno de mencionar ya que él estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas con lo que muchos no podrían ni soñar. Probablemente lo habían dejado entrar porque lo habían confundido con un futuro nuevo alumno, alguien que venía a entrevistarse con él, como era costumbre aunque en los últimos meses ya ni siquiera le importase. Era un chico, como todos los demás, probablemente ni siquiera en la veintena... y se parecía escalofriantemente a Erik.

Creyó estar alucinando, que su subconsciente le estaba volviendo a jugar una mala pasada, pero allí estaba, más bajo, menos lánguido, sus facciones igual de perfectas aunque no fuesen tan afiladas, su cabello castaño ligeramente despeinado, sus inacabables ojos grises que lo atravesaban como siempre lo habían hecho.

\- Erik... - No tenía sentido, y hasta él era consciente, pero no pudo evitar que el nombre acudiese a sus labios, tratando de hacer real lo que estaba sucediendo. Avanzó, justo hasta quedar a su altura. Siempre pensó que lo primero que querría hacer nada más volver a ver a Erik sería darle un puñetazo en plena cara, pero no estaba preparado para aquello, para ver la inocencia en él por primera vez en su vida.  
\- Charles. - Su voz no era tan grave como recordaba, y hablaba incluso con más suavidad. No había duda, era él, pero... ¿cómo?

Acarició el rostro de Erik con las puntas de los dedos, tratando de convencerse de que era físico, de que no era un espejismo o un delirio, de que el joven no se sobresaltaría y le preguntaría qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero solo respondió cerrando los ojos al tacto, con algo parecido a una infinita pena inundándolo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible...? - musitó, sin saber todavía si debía llorar, reír o todo a un mismo tiempo.  
\- Tienes que ayudarme, Charles. - Erik no volvería por otra razón, evidentemente. Necesitaba algo, y aquello se clavó en el pecho de Charles como un puñal. Apartó su mano, casi con brusquedad, volviendo a retroceder en dirección a la estantería que estaba inspeccionando antes de que Erik irrumpiese en la estancia.  
\- ¿Por qué debería ayudarte? - Trataba de que su voz no temblase, pero le costaba un mundo, más de lo que él podía soportar. - ¿Ayudarte para que tomes todo lo que necesites de mi y luego desaparezcas como si nunca hubieses estado aquí?  
\- Charles, yo... Sabes que no es así. Lo sabes.  
\- No, no lo sé. Yo lo siento así, aunque tú no parezcas sentir nada en absoluto. - Se giró de golpe, volviendo a enfrentarse cara a cara con él, por mucho que todavía le pareciese extraño aquello y tuviese muchos interrogantes en la cabeza, las lágrimas ya incontenibles en sus ojos, chillando por él. - Me abandonaste en aquella playa con una bala en la espalda, Erik. No tienes ni idea de lo que ha sucedido desde entonces, de todo por lo que he tenido que pasar, de... - Se dejó caer en una de las butacas de cuero, en aquel lugar frente al tablero de ajedrez que no había vuelto a ocupar desde que Erik se había ido, derrotado. No había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, dejando que Charles se desahogase, entendiendo muchas cosas que no había querido ver desde que le había dado la espalda, y sentía una carga sobre sus hombros que siempre había estado ahí, solo que no había querido verla hasta que Charles la había hecho real con sus palabras.

Se adelantó unos pasos, hasta quedar sentado justo delante de Charles. Solo lo miraba, del mismo modo que un cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia lo haría, algo que el Erik que Charles conocía no podría hacer. Por un momento pensó en tocarlo, pero Charles parecía demasiado exaltado como para hacer algo.

\- Me fui porque tú y yo no luchábamos por lo mismo, al fin de cuentas. Tenía un deber, algo que hacer, algo que no podía si seguía a tu lado. Fue muy egoísta por mi parte el haberte abandonado, pero yo nunca quise hacerte algún mal. Me importas, Charles. Más que nada o nadie en este mundo, me importas. - Paseó la vista sobre el tablero, siendo ahora él quien sentía los ojos azules como el cielo de Charles mirándolo fijamente. - He venido aquí porque no sé a dónde ir. No sé qué me ha pasado y... - Se quedó callado, como si no supiese continuar. El silencio se instaló entre los dos, como si hubiese llegado para quedarse, solo interrumpido por unos pequeños sollozos ahogados de Charles, que seguía tratando de que las lágrimas de frustración no corriesen por su rostro.  
\- Escucha - dijo, al fin, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos, tratando de poner en orden todo lo que se le había agolpado en el pecho. - Te quedarás aquí, y buscaremos una solución. Te ayudaré, te lo prometo, y espero que no me hagas arrepentirme de ello mientras estés aquí - Erik asintió a eso, en silencio. - Cuando vuelvas a la normalidad quiero que te largues. Quiero que te marches y no vuelvas, ¿me entiendes? Ve a donde te necesiten, no aquí.

Erik tragó saliva, y por un momento pareció a punto de decir algo, pero cambió de idea en el último momento. Asintió, derrotado, mientras que sus ojos permanecían sobre una de las mangas de su abrigo, que ahora le venía demasiado grande, jugueteando con un par de hilos que sobresalían.

\- Sabes cuál es tu habitación. Puedo prestarte algo de ropa si la necesitas. Ve y acomódate, yo hablaré con Hank para ver si él puede hacer algo por ti. - Era una clara invitación para que saliese de la biblioteca, y Erik lo hizo en silencio, sin atreverse todavía a buscar su mirada de nuevo. Charles se quedó solo, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y sintiéndose enfermo.

Pero vivo, al fin y al cabo.

Hank se mostró hostil nada más Charles lo puso en antecedentes sobre lo que ocurría con Erik, pero insistió en que era un favor para él, rogándoselo con una desesperación tal que no le pudo decir que no.

\- No se lo merece - añadió justo antes de que Erik entrase en el laboratorio. - No se merece tu ayuda, ya ni siquiera se merece tu atención.

Charles rehuyó, sabiendo que era probable que tuviese razón, pero nunca había podido decirle que no a Erik, y aquella no sería la excepción. Siempre había sido consciente de lo que sentía por él, de lo mucho que lo amaba y de las ganas que tenía de obligarlo a quedarse a su lado durante el resto de sus vidas, pero nunca lo había expresado, nunca se lo había confesado ni a sí mismo. Se habría arrojado a las llamas de ser por él, y no se arrepentiría ni un instante, por mucho que fuese consciente de estarse comportando como un enfermo. 

Y ahora, al menos, había vuelto a su lado.

Hank lo examinó, tratando de no reflejar lo maravillado que estaba por todo aquello, y prometió que encontraría una solución, solo que tal vez le tomaría un par de días. Erik, sorprendentemente, no tuvo nada que añadir, y se limitó a abandonar el laboratorio una vez le hubo dado su resolución, bajo la atenta mirada de Charles.

Aquella noche no conseguía dormir. Acababa de inyectarse una nueva dosis del suero, algo que ya no le hacía sufrir tanto como al principio, abandonado de nuevo a su propia soledad, lejos de la compañía ficticia de los pensamientos de la gente. Estaba acostado en cama, sobre las sábanas, con las luces apagadas y mirando fijamente al techo. Trataba de centrarse en cualquier cosa, cualquiera que lo llevase lejos de allí, y lo estaba consiguiendo cuando el sonido de la puerta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. 

\- ¿Estás durmiendo? - Pudo reconocer al propietario de aquel susurro como Erik, y respondió sentándose sobre la cama y encendiendo la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche, tratando de disipar cualquier rastro de tensión de la conversación anterior. 

Erik entró, sentándose sobre la cama, justo a su lado. Su mano se deslizó sobre la colcha, justo hasta rozar la de Charles, y allí se quedó, con sus ojos. Vestía una de las camisas blancas de Charles y unos pantalones de color negro, y allí, la luz haciendo sombras sobre los rasgos de su rostro, parecía un ángel.

\- ¿Me perdonarás? - Sonaba incluso asustado, y Charles contestó rodeando su mano con los dedos, sintiendo la fría piel de Erik contra la calidez de la suya.  
\- Por supuesto. - Se desplazó hasta el borde del colchón, hasta que su hombro rozó el de Erik, quien acababa de levantar la vista, al fin, y lo miraba como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.  
\- Has cambiado mucho.  
\- No creo que estés en condiciones de decir nada al respecto - sonrió Charles. - ¿Ha afectado también a tus poderes?  
\- Eso me temo. - Aquello parecía herir el orgullo de Erik. - Es como si hubiese perdido todos los años de entrenamiento, como si tuviese que volver a hacerme a ellos.  
\- Supongo que es normal, Erik. Hank lo solucionará pronto, ya lo verás.  
\- No es solo eso... - Tomó aire, y pareció cambiar de tema repentinamente. - Te he echado de menos, Charles.  
\- Y yo. - Se apoyó contra su hombro, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose muy cansado de golpe. - ¿Te importaría quedarte aquí esta noche?  
\- ¿Aquí, contigo?  
\- Sí.  
\- Nada me gustaría más - sonrió Erik. Ninguno de los dos pensó en lo extraño de la conversación, y si lo hicieron, fue ya cuando estaban metidos en cama, Charles rodeando a Erik con sus brazos, y viceversa, pegados como si nunca quisiesen soltarse.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, y Charles solo podía pensar en el olor de Erik inundándolo, tal y como recordaba que era, aunque el cuerpo que abrazaba era más menudo de lo que debería ser. Había soñado muchas noches con estar así, con él, y ahora que lo tenía, no comprendía la situación.

\- Charles. - Veía sus ojos translúcidos mirándolo, tratando de saber si había llamado su atención; Charles contestó simplemente con un sonido quedo, nada más. - Te quiero.  
\- Yo también - dijo, sin pensar siquiera en el peso de lo que acababan de decirse sin más. Besó su frente, no sabiendo cómo proceder cuando la diferencia de edad entre ellos parecía abismal en ese momento, pero Erik apresó sus labios antes de que pudiese decir nada, besándolo despacio, con cuidado y ternura, enterrando los dedos en su cabello, y Charles cerró los ojos, sintiéndose bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Se enredaron en sus besos, que se multiplicaron durante toda la noche. No hacían nada más, solo beber de sus labios, acariciarse, decirse sin palabras todo lo que siempre deberían haber expresado, antes de que hubiese sido demasiado tarde. En algún momento se hizo de día, pero solo seguían importando ellos dos, en la inmensidad de aquella cama que acostumbraba a estar vacía. Charles nunca le había confesado a Erik todo lo que sentía por él, y nunca se imaginó que aquello llegaría así, de aquella manera, aquel Erik desconocido que no dejaba de ser su Erik. Se quedó dormido en cierto momento, extenuado, y Charles se quedó allí acostado, todavía con sus brazos rodeándolo, contemplando su rostro suave e inocente, la satisfacción cruzando sus labios.

Los días pasaron, y Charles olvidó cómo de horrible era la vida antes de que Erik volviese. Estaban juntos, de la noche a la mañana, todavía manteniendo aquellas conversaciones que se prolongaban horas junto a la chimenea, frente al tablero de ajedrez. Había acabado por acostumbrarse a aquel joven Erik, que se frustraba cuando sus poderes lo desobedecían como si se tratasen de una fuerza de la naturaleza. Le gustaba ver sus ojos brillantes y carentes de odio, su rostro menos afilado, que lo hacía parecer más inocente, la manera en la que le sonreía cada vez que lo veía, como si fuese el sol, la luna y las estrellas. Le gustaba acostarse en cama todas las noches y tenerlo al lado, besarlo hasta que perdía la conciencia, pensar que, después de todo el desorden de su vida, había algo que era correcto, y que era lo más importante del mundo.

Charles era feliz, y ni siquiera pudo recordar que aquel Paraíso tenía fecha de caducidad.

Hank llegó aquella mañana a la biblioteca, sonriente, sujetando un pequeño vial entre sus manos y acercándose a Charles, que estaba revisando un par de documentos que había abandonado sobre la mesa desde que Erik había llegado. Llamó su atención, diciéndole que al fin estaba seguro de haber encontrado una solución al problema de Erik, tal y como había prometido. Charles trató de sonreírle, de mostrarse complacido con su trabajo, pero supo, al fin, que todo estaba a punto de terminar, que Erik se iría, de nuevo, ahora que ya obtendría lo que necesitaba de él. Volvería a ser el hombre cruel y orgulloso que recordaba, tan obsesionado con la superioridad mutante que estaba cegado de todo lo demás, y Charles no tendría otra que volver a ser el sucedáneo de hombre que había llegado a ser desde que lo perdió todo. Tal vez era el destino, después de todo, y olvidar el futuro había sido un error que solo abriría heridas más profundas en su pecho.

Buscó a Erik, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, tratando de retrasar aquel momento todo lo que fuese capaz. Estaba en el jardín, sentado en las escaleras, con ropa de deporte, todavía bañado por el sudor después de haber estado corriendo, entrenándose como siempre, tal vez con más empeño desde que se sentía inútil sin el control de sus poderes. Charles se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado y no diciendo nada, y sus ojos vagaron por la inmensidad del terreno antes de volver a Erik, que ya tenía aquella tenue sonrisa en sus labios, pero que desapareció al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Charles.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?  
\- No, no... bueno, sí. Verás, Hank ha conseguido una solución a tu... problema. - Charles ni siquiera pestañeaba, tratando de que no se notase lo mucho que le dolía decir aquello, especialmente viendo la alegría en el rostro de Erik, que reaccionó como si acabase de ver a Dios.  
\- Eso es fantástico... - Iba a seguir hablando, pero los ojos de Charles le huían, tratando de esconder algo, una vez más. - Charles, ¿me vas a decir de una vez qué es lo que te ocurre?  
\- Sabes qué es lo que me ocurre. Creo que no necesito explicártelo, ¿verdad? Ahora que ya tienes lo que necesitas, que puedes recuperar la normalidad, te irás.  
\- Eso es lo que me pediste tú, Charles.  
\- Lo dije antes de... todo. Estaba enfadado contigo, Erik. Por lo que pasó. Pero ahora... Ahora no puedo dejarte marchar, sin más. No puedo pretender que nada ha sucedido, que no te he dicho que te quiero y me hayas correspondido, que... - Su voz se quebró, las lágrimas al fin cayendo por sus mejillas. Erik lo atrajo hacia sí, con cuidado. - No te vayas, por favor. Quédate conmigo.

Erik no dijo nada, simplemente siguió acariciando su cabello, acunándolo contra su pecho, como si todos los problemas pudiesen irse volando de ese modo. No quería abandonar a Charles, claro que no, pero era su deber, y las ideas van más allá de los deseos de un simple hombre.

\- Charles, necesito que me lo des. 

Charles se apartó de él, olvidando por un momento de qué le estaba hablando. Le entregó el vial en silencio, observando como Erik contemplaba el líquido con curiosidad a través de sus lágrimas, como si hubiese encontrado algo que había estado tratando de recordar en su interior, y había abierto el frasco para tragarse su interior cuando se detuvo, volviendo a Charles como si hubiese recordado algo.

\- Pensé en irme. De veras que pensé en hacerlo. De hecho, estaba convencido hasta hace unos segundos. - Colocó una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Charles, secando una de sus lágrimas con el pulgar. - Pero no puedo dejarte.

Besó sus labios, sellando una promesa, y fue entonces cuando bebió el contenido del vial, sintiendo que el mundo le daba vueltas. Perdió la conciencia entre los brazos de Charles, y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que estaba en el único lugar del mundo en el que debería estar.


End file.
